


Hard Labour

by WishIwasMeg



Category: Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher - Fandom, due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIwasMeg/pseuds/WishIwasMeg
Summary: Ben is late for a very important occasion. Not so much a sequel, more a natural progression after "Crying Wolf".
Relationships: Ben/Meg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hard Labour

He had never seen Meg give him a look like that, ever. He couldn’t tell what it was - fear? desperation? panic? As he entered the brightly lit room, he couldn’t decide what her look signified.  
“Where the hell do you think you’ve been?” she demanded.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said. “I got held up on an assignment. There was this puppy trapped in a mineshaft….”  
“I do NOT want to hear about trapped puppies,” she said emphatically. “You should have been here hours ago. You promised.”  
“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I didn’t get your message. But I’m here now. That’s what counts.” He stepped forward to embrace her.  
“Don’t touch me!” she yelled. “In fact I don’t want you anywhere near me ever again! AHHHH!”  
She proceeded to grab his arm and squeeze it so tight he felt sure she had broken the skin with her nails.  
“This is all your fault, you know,” she groaned.  
“Yes I know, my love. I take full responsibility. Now why don’t you lie down and try and relax?”  
“Relax? How can I relax when my insides are being ripped apart?”  
“Your insides aren’t being ripped apart. Just try to stay calm and breathe.”  
“Your husband’s right, dear,” said the kindly nurse who had been observing the exchange. “Let’s get you settled and see how we’re doing.”  
“WE’RE not doing anything at all!” she yelled. “It’s ME that’s doing all the work here!” But she did allow herself to be helped on to the bed.  
“That’s why it’s called labour because it’s hard work,” said Ben rather injudiciously.  
His wife glared at him. “Trust you to be pedantic at a time like this! How would you know what it’s like? You should try trying to pass something the size of a football out of your nether regions.”  
“I would if I could, love,” he said gently, “but I’m not built for it.”  
“No, you’re built for something else and that’s what’s got me into this mess in the first place. AHHHH!!” she screamed.  
She grabbed his hand as he gently stroked her forehead and made soothing noises. “Shshsh! It’s all right, darling. It will soon be over. Now push!”  
When the contraction had passed, she resumed her tirade. “You’d better make the most of this child, Benton Fraser, ‘cos it will be the only one you’re having. AHHHHHH!”  
“Understood!” he said as he tenderly kissed the fingers that gripped his hand.  
“The head’s crowning,” said the nurse. “A few more pushes and your baby will be here.”  
“I can’t push any more,” she said hoarsely. “I’m too tired. I don’t have the strength.”  
“Yes you do,” said Ben briskly. “You’re a Mountie. You can do this.”  
Ben was torn between sitting by his wife’s side mopping her brow or moving down to the other end of the bed to see his child being born. In the end he had no choice but to stay with Meg as she held his hand in a vice-like grip and just about broke his fingers as she made one more effort .  
“That’s it. Well done!” said the midwife. “Baby’s head’s out. One more push with the next contraction…”  
Swoosh! the room was filled with the lusty sound of a new-born exercising its lungs.  
“Congratulations! You have a beautiful little girl,” said the nurse.  
“Is she all right? Let me see,” said Meg as the baby was put into her arms.  
“She’s perfect!” Meg looked at her husband and saw tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. “Look, honey!” she whispered to the baby. “This is your daddy. Here, he wants to have a cuddle.”  
Very gently she passed the little one over to Ben. He looked in wonder at his daughter, then at his wife, his heart bursting with joy.  
“Oh Meg, thank you. Thank you for our little girl.”  
“Well, you did play a small part in the process, I suppose.” She smiled and gently stroked the baby’s head. “You know, Ben, you and I grew up as only children.… maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for our daughter to have a brother or sister some day.”  
“I think that can probably be arranged,” said Ben as he kissed his wife.  
Unnoticed by anyone in the room, a red-clad figure looked proudly on.


End file.
